wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jail
The city prison is where most of the show's villains are held, although the one who seems to spend the most time here is Amazing Rope Guy. Staff It is run by Warden Chalmers and its employees are several security guards, some of which also double as members of the city's police force. The villains are constantly finding some means of escape, whether it’s fooling the guards or digging their way out. Recreation The jail is shown to also have a courtyard and other open areas where the villains can walk around, exercise, and socialize, but these areas are surrounded by an electric fence so that they don't try to escape, although the Energy Monster managed to escape in "That's Entertainment" by eating electricity from it to step over it. Work The villains also sometimes seen doing some sort of manual labor, such as breaking rocks or making license plates. As is mentioned by Dr. Two-Brains in "Dr. Three-Brains", there is even a "Prison Arts-and-Crafts Room", which is where he made his blackout ray, which was stolen by Glen in the same episode. Other prisons As is implied by WordGirl in "Oh, Holiday Cheese", there are several other jails in the city, but they have yet to be seen in the series. There is also one in Meatropolis. Food At the end of the "Lunch Lady Chuck" story, Chuck was sentenced to serve lunches to the other prisoners in jail, giving Two-Brains a grilled cheese sandwich, Lady Redundant Woman several ham-and-cheese sandwiches, and the Energy Monster a toaster sandwich. Visitation There are also places where the villains' friends and relatives can visit them behind glass, as is seen in "Chuck with a Sidekick of Brent", where Brent gave Chuck a sandwich containing the key to his cell.< Grouping Sometimes prisoners are jailed alone, and other times they share a cell with another inmate. In The Rise of Miss Power, we see that there is also a large, circular section containing many small cells, where civilians Mrs. Botsford and Reginald, along with all of the villains were held, and which they all teamed up to break out of. Many of the townspeople were also kept in the cells where the villains were usually kept. Mr. Botsford and T.J. visited the jail to try to trade prison break material to get Mrs. Botsford out of jail, but their attempt was unsuccessful. History of inmates Even WordGirl herself, despite being the show's hero, has gone to jail at least once. In "The Wrong Side of the Law", The Birthday Girl framed WordGirl for stealing the priceless Pretty Princess figurines from Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store, and Police Commissioner Watson arrested the heroine, who was later proved innocent at her trial and allowed to go back to crime-fighting. There have also been times when, during mass-heists, all to most of the villains have gone to jail at the same time, usually all in the same cell. Examples would be (in order): #"The Wrong Side of the Law" #"When Chuck's Mom is Away..." #"Where Have All the Villains Gone?" #"Gift Pony" Notable inmates #The Butcher (various episodes) #Kid Potato ("Meat My Dad", "Meat-Life Crisis") #Captain Tangent ("Captain Tangent") #Dr. Two-Brains (various episodes) #Granny May (various episodes) #Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy (various episodes) #Energy Monster (various episodes) #Hal Hardbargain ("Hal the Haggler") #The Whammer (various episodes) #Big Left Hand Guy and Invisi-Bill (various episodes; "The Invisi-Bill Hand") #Lady Redundant Woman (various episodes) #Mr. Big and Leslie (various episodes) #Ms. Question (various episodes) #Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III ("The Rise of Miss Power") #Steve McClean (various episodes) #The Learnerer ("The Learnerer", "Hard-Learned Money", "Art's Parts") #The Coach (various episodes) #Timmy Tim-Bo ("Villain School") #Glen Furlblam ("Crime Takes a Holiday", "Dr. Three-Brains", "Two-Brains Quartet", "Plain Old Mischief Makers") #Seymour Orlando Smooth ("Win a Shiny New Car" and "Seymour... Right After This") #Amazing Rope Guy (various episodes) #Harry Kempel & Chip Von Dumor ("Win a Shiny New Car", "Seymour... Right After This", "The Rise of Miss Power") Gallery Courtyard.jpg|the prison courtyard (Jail).png Category:Locations